


Whale Fall

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam找到了一个方法把他的恶魔兄弟变回人类。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Fall

当鲸鱼原本的生命旅程结束，它的尸体会沉入海底，在海床上滋养万千全新生命。微生物和小型食腐动物可以依靠鲸鱼的尸骸生存无数个生命循环，生物学家称这种全新的生命之旅之为鲸落。

Dean Winchester死了。

* * *

 

Dean坐在床边等着Sam为他缝合伤口。

作为一个几乎流掉了十磅血液的重伤者，Dean看上去却比任何时候都轻松。Sam不愿意去想当他把他哥从地上拉起来的时候Dean有多轻，也不愿意去回以为会又一次失去Dean时的心情，他只是从医疗箱里翻出医疗用具，转身走过来，而Dean看着他弟弟裂开的眼角，问：“你觉得你需要缝针吗？”

Sam轻轻摇了摇头，他把箱子放在Dean脚边的地上，一样一样把会用到的东西拿到医疗箱外。Dean仔细端详Sam，单手笨拙地但是饶有趣味地拿起罐子里泡好的酒精棉球擦拭Sam的眼角。

Sam疼得往后面缩了一下，不耐烦地打开了Dean的手：“随它去吧Dean，晚些时候我能自己弄好它。”

Dean咧开嘴笑着，趁着Sam凑过来的时候往后仰身，当Sam不赞同地抬头瞪着他的时候，用棉球砸了一下Sam的脑门。Sam狠狠翻了个白眼，耐心地等Dean再次靠过来。和Dean在一起永远都像是照顾小孩，Sam以前总是抱怨Dean让外人分不清谁是哥哥谁是弟弟。他用剪刀剪开了Dean被血打湿、已经呈现出深黑色的T恤。Dean的胸前有一道巨大的伤口，右边的胸肌被撕开了，白森森的胸骨露了出来。Sam毛骨悚然地发觉他能依稀辨认到Dean肋骨上模糊的天使文字，而Dean只是镇定地坐在那，完全没被困扰到，他一直在盯着他弟弟的眼角，像是Sam身上的这个微小的伤口比他自己的恐怖开放性创口更加需要认真对待。

Sam避开Dean的眼神，试着不去想他哥会有什么情绪。Dean已经不会在乎他们的死活了，不知道是这个事实还是惨烈的伤口使得Sam胃里发潮，想跑到马桶边把那个器官吐出来。但是最终他只是平静地跪在Dean分开的两腿之间，用干净的纱布和酒精擦拭血污和破碎的肌肉：“现在让我修好你。”

Dean哼了一声，把一只手放在Sam手肘下轻轻抬着：“用力点儿，Sammy，伤口里面可能溅上了吸血鬼的血。”

“已经很用力了，我擦到你骨头了。”

“再用力一点。被这些婊子养的东西弄脏的人可不是你。”

Sam狠狠瞪了Dean一眼，然后继续擦拭，“你没被弄脏，Dean。”

Dean笑了，“好吧，随你怎么说。”他用口哨小声吹着《And Your Bird Can Sing》，看着Sam用弯针串进肌肉群缝好它们。他可以缝好自己，他甚至无需缝好自己，但是他更想让他的兄弟干这件事。

“你知道女孩子缝补的手艺更加好，对吧？”Dean用膝盖轻轻顶了顶Sam的侧肋，问。

Sam不置可否地哼了一声，他有一双外科医生一样稳定的手。

“把我的乳头缝漂亮一点。”Dean说，然后Sam故意弄疼了他。

他们的最后一支吗啡已经在上个月消耗掉了，虽然现在Dean完全不需要那东西了，但是当他偶尔喊疼的时候Sam仍然有种冲动，想去打开他们的药箱，把吗啡拿给正在受苦的Dean。在经历了Metatron所造成的半毁灭性的伤害后，他们经历了漫长的分别，Sam追寻到Dean的踪迹并抓到他已经是半年之后的事了。Dean擅长隐藏自己的行踪，如果不是因为他一手训练了Sam，而Sam真的对他的兄弟太过于了解，这件事还得花更长的时间去实现。

他曾花去比以往更加长的时间和更加集中的注意力去观察他的兄弟，Dean的外表和之前没有区别，甚至更加容光焕发了，就像是最终卸下了灵魂的枷锁。Sam清楚他们之间的改变，他发觉Dean的最后一丝羞耻感也不见了，Dean再也没有在早上为他把手伸进他小弟弟的裤子里而尴尬，他总是直直的看向Sam，与Sam对视，目光平静而充满讽刺的慈悲。

Sam转而凝视那个纹身，他自己有一个成对的。在纹上去的时候他们并没有想到这个东西是成双成对的，但是后来纹身的存在变得理所当然。Sam手里仍然握着弯针，他的眼睛炽热而酸痛，Dean站起来，从高处欣赏Sam的表情，他喜欢自己的阴影覆盖住Sam面颊的样子，然后他弯下腰吻了吻Sam的嘴角，慢慢把Sam推倒在床上，一切都和以前一模一样。

* * *

 

他们在奥尔班尼住了一个半月，寻找一个隐居在那里的原住民巫师。Sam有求于巫师长者，他为这个愿望计划了很久，但身为一个Winchester，Sam深知每一个愿望都需要付出代价，走运的时候，代价会让他们接下来的生活没那么艰难，大多数时候，Winchester们都不是那么走运。

那是一趟危险的狩猎之旅，巫师希望用Sam的愿望换一些非常稀有的巫术材料。Sam差点丢了小命，Dean一点忙都没帮，这不能怪他，Sam宁可把他锁在安全屋的恶魔陷阱里。Sam达成目的后又在奥尔班尼住了一段时间，因为他的伤势实在无法负担长途奔波。吗啡就是在那时候用完的，Sam有点上瘾，他没有那东西就睡不着觉。等到他的伤愈合到不需要用吗啡的时候，他每天半夜都会惊醒。Dean通常都不在房间里，Sam小心翼翼的不去思考他的兄弟在哪儿，他把手机扔在床单下面，免得自己忍不住给Dean打电话，他在电话里可能听起来像个歇斯底里的情人，也有可能像个疯狂的弟弟。反正他早就两样素质齐备了。

Sam做过各种各样的梦，有的梦很好，有的不好，有的实现了，有的并没有。他记得所有没有Dean的梦境，似乎这是大脑在潜移默化的让他习惯没有Dean的世界，而当梦里没有Dean的时候，Sam睡得很平静。他很多年没有这样的感受了，像是在风平浪静的海面上漂流，有一次Sam甚至梦到无数会飞的鲸鲨，他和它们一起在云里穿梭，失眠的时候Sam在卫生间的马桶上坐着，听着水管漏水的滴答声或者是窗外偶尔经过的驳船汽笛声。

* * *

 

第二天他们开着车往宾夕法尼亚走。这一窝吸血鬼在死前供出了他们在宾州的巢穴，那里还有部分余党。Sam没有时间想他和Dean是不是应该谈一谈，当Dean不得不再次和Sam一起踏上猎魔旅程的时候，他们就达成了无言的一致，Sam找不到任何要跟Dean谈心的突破口。

车在离目的地最近的收费站停下，Dean在商店买了点吃的，大多数是给Sam的。他把东西扔进后座，说：“他们在加油站卖威士忌。”

Sam低着头研究地图。他们从没经过宾夕法尼亚州的这块土地，Impala开过一片又一片牧草原野，正是冬季，阳光非常灿烂，草地颜色却灰暗衰败，有三三两两的奶牛呆站着，巨大而不知名的农用机械朝着地平线发出轰鸣。

“他们在任何地方卖威士忌，只要你想要喝，就能找到。”Sam没有抬头，Dean从左侧坐进Impala，拍了拍方向盘，说：“我们先给你找个地方住下来。”

“继续往前开，我们能在天黑前到那儿。”

“不，我们在这里住一晚上。”Dean偏转方向盘，无视Sam的抗议：“你得睡觉。”

“别管我，往前开吧。”

Dean盯着Sam微微一笑，阳光照在他眼睛上，让那两块绿色的水果硬糖显得特别的亮。Sam着迷的盯着他兄弟的眼睛，这大概是他三十年来最喜欢的颜色，世界上也不会再有这样独一无二的颜色了。

“你看上去就快要猝死了，Sammy。如果你死了，我会怎么着？”

“你会去我去的地方。”Sam下意识的按了按自己的纹身，那个图案曾经把他俩紧紧绑在一起。Dean温柔地说：“我没有可以跟你一起上天堂的东西，所以你要是死了，猜猜我到底会去哪儿？”

Sam盯着他的兄弟，Dean满足地点点头，说：“我哪儿也不去，没有任何东西会阻碍我了，连你也不能。这对你来说是个好结局吗？”

Sam内心在放声大笑，他看着Dean，像是回到了15岁的时候，15岁的那年他们像现在一样，Dean自以为了解发生在Sam身上的每一件事，但是Sam已经知道他的兄弟并不是全知全能的，Sam有自己的小秘密，Dean很久之后才有可能发觉Sam在筹备什么，而他花了更长时间才最终明白Sam在渴求什么，现在也一样。

Sam揉了揉眼睛，不再抗议。Impala带着冰冷的金属气味，Sam轻轻靠在上面，望着一望无际的世界。水汽在暖风吹不到的窗玻璃上凝固，他擦干玻璃上的水珠，望着灰色的天际线，把嘴巴紧紧闭上。他们随便在镇上找了一间汽车旅馆，依然是两张床，一张用来放行李，一张给Sam休息。一关上门Dean就抓着Sam的后脑勺使劲儿地吻他，Sam由他去，他站着不动，手垂在身体两侧，竭尽全力抵抗自己想要抓住Dean、把他拉向自己的本能。最终他们一起在地板上高潮了，Dean射在他里面，没有用保险套，他抽出来去洗澡，Sam依然躺在那，觉得眩晕和精疲力竭。他肚子上自己的精液正在慢慢变干，用指甲剥掉它们的时候干掉的片屑卡在他的指缝里，提醒他刚才发生了什么。

一切都和以前一模一样，性依然是美好的，合时宜的，他们以前就用做爱来和彼此互相谅解，现在没有了谅解，但是高潮的部分并没有改变。

Sam逐渐觉得自己开始分成两个人，一个冷静的继续爱着Dean，一个已经在他心灵的某个角落里完全崩溃了。他已经有点记不清他们是怎么开始的了，但是仍然会回忆那种感觉：刚开始总是非常好笑，Dean不像现在这么急切，他会扣着Sam的后脑勺，缓慢地吻他。他变换着角度寻找让他们都省力的姿势，Sam和他挤在狭窄的沙发上，总是会在Dean正想全情投入的时候笑出声来。他们光是接吻就能耗费一天，光阴一点都不值钱，像是他们有永恒那么长久的时间。

* * *

 

他们趁着天色刚亮的时候摸进了谷仓。Sam选好了战略高点，在干燥的稻草堆后隐藏身形，Dean去敲门，甚至没费心藏起First Blade。

再度和Dean一起工作是一种全新的体验，Sam永远都有进攻计划，但是Dean变得更加冒进了，也更加所向披靡了，Sam想着他应该更多的去适应他的兄弟，也应该更相信Dean的能力，所以在Dean被三个吸血鬼包围的时候，Sam从另一侧绕进去，在谷仓后面找到了一个女孩，浑身都是牙印，脱水，半失去意识，看上去凄惨万分，而且濒死。

Sam仔细检查了她，在她的脖子上发现了乌黑的蛛网状静脉。她心跳缓慢，几乎要停止，Sam翻开她的眼睑，只消看一眼，他就明白过来，这个姑娘并不是快死了，她只是处在转变期。

Sam拍拍她的脸颊，小心翼翼的避开伤口：“醒醒，嘿，醒醒，能听到我说话吗？”她睁开满是血丝的眼睛，迷惑而痛苦的点了点头。

“你叫什么名字？为什么会在这？”

“Stephanie。是我男朋友把我带到这里来的。”

“好的，Stephanie，我需要你保持清醒，因为我要带你出去。你感染了一种……一种罕见疾病，现在救治还来得及。”Sam拉着她站起来，用肩膀和手臂支撑着她往外走。他不知道她是怎么来到这里的，现在并不是交谈的时机，但是他能帮助她，如果她没办法被治愈，至少Sam能教她怎么克制自己的欲望，用动物血之类的素食活下去。

“你想要喝水吗？”

“不，我有点想吐，但是又很饿。”

“病菌会让你感到饥饿，你得忍住，在治疗结束之前不能吃任何东西。”

他搀扶着她走出去，外面没有一点动静，Sam毫不意外地看见Dean蹲在地上，在无头尸体上擦拭First Blade上的血迹。那姑娘尖叫一声，惊恐地盯着地上的头颅，Dean扭头看了Sam一眼，目光在那姑娘身上打转，冷淡地说：“不是个好主意。”

Sam不知道Dean是什么意思，但是他马上就知道了，因为Stephanie正流着泪蹒跚地走过去抚摸吸血鬼毫无生气的脑袋。Sam的心沉下来，他还来不及掏出口袋里的死人血注射器，就被Stephanie超越常人的速度和力量甩到了谷仓的墙上。

“你们杀了他，你们居然杀了他！”她朝着Dean喊叫，一把抓起掉落在地上的干草叉，“怪物，杀人凶手！离我远点！”

“哇，我还是第一次被一只吸血鬼喊怪物。”Dean做了个心灵受伤的姿势，冷冰冰地说。他朝着Stephanie迈近一步，Sam按着胸口，Stephanie在他肋骨上的一记猛力挥击让他一时间喘不上气，只能靠着隔断墙缓慢深呼吸，希望能缓解疼痛。Sam能感觉到随着Dean的逼近，她越来越激动，他用眼神示意Dean不要再靠近Stephanie，却看到她直直地冲着自己的方向冲了过来。她手里的干草叉并不锋利，也没有Sam想象中那么闪着寒光，但是他仍然躲不过去。Sam全无希望，他心里清楚Dean不会帮他，他现在只是非常后悔他们没有在行动前恶补当地新闻，Stephanie很有可能是又一名吸血鬼恋爱小说的受害者，如果他知道这个，知道她很有可能对杀掉她情郎的猎人Dean满心怨恨，他们就能把这事干得更漂亮一点。

这个刚才还是个新生吸血鬼的姑娘已经完全的暴怒了，那柄钢叉只差一点就要刺到Sam了，Sam避无可避，没有人会和他互相照看，他闭上了眼睛，等待死亡。他曾经想过自己可能会经历的无数种死亡方式，同时也真切的感受过好几次，但是Sam没有等到任何一种，他只听到脑袋掉到地上的咚声。

Sam睁开眼睛，看见Dean的背影挡在自己身前。他一瞬间有一种抽离感，像是回到了十四岁的时候，在狩猎中毫无用处，而Dean完全不介意。他从小到大只关心一件事——不管是John给他洗脑到Dean只剩下这一条行为准则也好，还是Sam真的这么招人喜欢也好——Dean从来都只关心自己能不能照顾好Sam，Sam小的时候他就能一个人把脏活儿解决得非常完美，现在他的背影仍然能让Sam像一个青春期少年一样动弹不得。Dean刚擦干净的First Blade又在滴血了，他扭头看着Sam，眨了眨眼睛，Sam的目光穿过Dean身侧，盯着地上女孩的身首分离的尸体，觉得万分疲惫。他问：“你一定要杀光所有的人吗？”

“显然我把你留下了。”

“这个女孩可能还没成年，而且我们能帮助她。”Sam试着耐心解释。Dean只是看着他，微笑了一下。他不反驳，也不争辩，只是笑着摇摇头，继续擦干净他的刀。他永远带着那种轻松愉悦的态度，让Sam觉得胃里像是有一把烈火在熊熊燃烧。

“你得好好想想，如果是以前，你会不会让我们尝试着帮助她。”

“我会的！”

“我说的不是一个月以前的那种‘以前’。你忘记自己曾经是个超能力控制狂的事儿了吧？一个人控制一切？把世界调整到你想要的样子？你能回忆起那种力量吗？”Dean朝Sam睐了睐眼睛，亲密而邪恶地，“我能解决她，为什么还要帮助她？”

他漫不经心的从一地的尸体之间踏出去，就像什么都没发生一样。Sam没有及时跟上去，他支撑着墙壁站了起来，又在原地休息了一会儿，终于理顺了自己的呼吸。谷仓里只有一点点血腥味，吸血鬼的心脏几小时才跳动一次，他们的血流速缓慢、血压不高，被砍掉脑袋后血液不会像是活人一样喷出好几米高。即使站在死尸之间，Sam也只能闻到一点点腥臭的气味。他胃疼得像是就要在这鬼地方吐出三天前的早饭了，但是这种恶心感和血污无关，Sam心里明白，他只是怀疑自己不能再抵抗更多一些。

* * *

 

Dean和Sam也曾杀过几个人类，那些人没有被恶魔附身，没有被诅咒，也没有被邪恶的力量胁迫，就只是天生长了一副恶鬼心肠。Sam记得被关在地下室的小铁笼子里等待被折磨取乐的时候，自己心里所想的东西。有的人死了比活着要好，法律无疑会制裁他们，但是在法律之外，在公义发觉这些恶行之前，如果好人拥有强大的力量，为何好人不能成为法律？

Sam完全知道为什么。

* * *

 

他在伊利诺斯州的时候跟Dean大吵了一架，Dean又杀了一个人，那是他们在墓园碰巧撞见的一个恋尸癖的男人，Dean原本不需要碰那家伙一根小指头就能解决这个案子，但是他把那个家伙整个撕裂了。Sam没看清楚他是怎么办到的，当时的天光太暗，他只能看见那个男人像很多块破布一样软绵绵地摊在那边，肤色比周围的土地和棺材显眼很多。

Sam感觉到一阵天旋地转的恶心，他几乎说不出话来。他还记得Dean上一次杀死的那些人类，他原本可以把他们带去警察局，不需要直接去审判，但是Dean拿起了刀。

这次的情况更让Sam如鲠在喉，这个死了的男人只是猥琐恶心，他的行为和爱好让人难堪，但罪不至死。

面对Sam的怒火，Dean一点都不生气，这不是他杀的第一个人类，“你我都明白，这也不会是最后一个。”Dean诚实地解释，Sam在自己脑子里歇斯底里的大叫：是的是的是的，我明白一切，我知道他不是，我知道谁会是。

为了不说出这些蠢话，Sam在副驾驶座上激烈地发表无关的演说，他没想控制自己的嘴，半小时内他语速极快地说完了Dean从小到大所有不该做而他却做了的事，然后在为了自己三十岁后的每一个波折而诅咒该隐。一个刺耳的急刹车声，Sam往前猛地一倒，还没等他骂出声来，Dean就挂上手刹，转身像一座山一样压了过来。他那色情得过分的手半秒就贴住了Sam的面颊，几乎把他整个人从车座上扯到自己大腿上。Sam根本来不及问他的兄弟想要干嘛，不过这没关系，他一秒后就知道Dean要亲他。

一切发生地太迅速太突然，Sam在吻中尝到血液的味道，不像是Sam自己的血液的味道，也不像是他曾经苦苦哀求得到的东西的味道，Dean的血液更加醇厚浓郁，像红酒和搀着毒药的海洛因。Sam用力推搡着Dean的胸膛，拼命挣扎，Dean的双手像钳子一样把他的手腕紧紧握住，他压制Sam用上的力气完全不是人类的力量，直到被Sam咬了一口，他才离开Sam，发出低沉的笑声。

Sam毛骨悚然，他的胸腔因为Dean的接触而弥漫起冰冷的紧缩感。Dean凑过来，像是要吃了他一样啃咬舔弄Sam的嘴唇，Sam毫无抵抗能力，只能扭头发出不舒服的声音，感觉湿润而惊恐，无法呼吸。

“你不应该咬我，因为我仍然会流血。”Dean噙住Sam的唇瓣，他们接过无数的吻，但是没有任何一个像是现在这样，如此令Sam绝望而让Dean欣喜若狂，Sam也会失望，但从来不曾对Dean感到绝望，即使是在他最悲哀和愤怒的时候，他也没有放弃。Winchester兄弟同生共死过无数次，为对方所向披靡无所不能。Sam的人生自血与火开始，他亦曾在血与火里找回Dean，他曾以为一切问题终将寻找到完美的解答，而人类的生命循环让他们始终会往该去处去。可惜这一次与以往任何一次都不一样，这一次Sam已在火里。

* * *

 

Sam最初开始思考天长地久时，一切变量和常量都是Dean。Dean对Sam来说一直拥有多重身份，他不能完全区分Dean存在的意义。Sam想到他的哥哥的时候也会想起Dean的手指和嘴唇在他阴茎上的感觉，在被问到恋人的时候他会马上想起Dean喊他little bro时候的笑容。

他们在爱荷华停留了很久很久，开着车漫无目的地奔驰。这里一直都是Dean最喜欢的地方之一，即使是现在它也能让Dean情绪高涨。Dean没有在这里杀死任何人，也没有让自己的戒指把任何人的嘴角打得皮开肉绽。他们只是在一间又一间酒吧里喝得烂醉，Dean在每个能立足而稍微隐蔽点的地方操Sam。Dean把手插在Sam牛仔裤后面的口袋里，在他们一起并肩往汽车旅馆走的时候，他总是轻轻哼着歌。Sam想要永远停留下去，这个念头不止一次出现在他的脑海里，如果Dean喜欢这里，为什么他们不能永远留下来呢？Sam每天晚上都在这样想，当Dean带着麦芽和葡萄的气味吻他的时候他轻轻把手放在Dean的腰侧。

Sam逼着自己下决定离开这个州的当晚，他让Dean在一个破落的酒吧小巷子后面操了他。天色不是太晚，巷子外面仍然有人来往，他喝了很多龙舌兰，有点控制不住自己的四肢，Dean把他按在红砖墙上的时候他的颧骨擦破了。他努力用手臂撑住墙壁，脖子被冻雨打湿。

完事后Sam的头发末梢已经结冰了，但是他的血液在皮肤下燃烧，浑身通红，一点都没觉得在这里、在此时和Dean互相取乐有什么不好。高潮的时候Dean试图把手臂靠近Sam嘴边，Sam能闻到淡淡的血腥味，他扭过头，把面颊贴在又脏又冷的砖墙上，闭着眼睛假装这个Dean并不存在，假装正在操他的是他22岁那年那个带着香喷喷的发胶味道来找他的兄弟。他漆黑一片的视网膜上闪过一个又一个画面，Dean说没有你我什么都做不了、Dean说因为我们是一家人、Dean说我哪儿也不去就在这陪着你、Dean说嘿Sammy你可真是个小姑娘。那时候Dean从来不说爱，但是Sam听到过好多次Dean没说出口的话。

他跌跌撞撞的跟着Dean回到旅馆，看着他的兄弟在外面脱光衣服，裸着走进浴室。那个画面很好，Sam想要一直这样看着他的兄弟。他不是Dean那种人，他永远学不会对他们的关系感到羞愧。他跟进去，在门边倚着，轻轻把头靠在门框上，Dean瞥了他一眼，浴室狭窄氤氲，Dean把他拉到花洒下，脱光Sam的衣服，把肥皂抹遍两人全身。Sam在Dean身前跪下来，浴缸壁倾斜陡峭，他的膝盖痛苦地倾诉着Sam犯下的所有罪恶。他想要思考一些积极的事情，直到他被按在浴缸的排水口边尖叫出Dean的名字为止这个尝试还是挺成功的。

“咱们这一路上是要去哪儿？”Dean在黑暗中发问。Sam躺在床上，听着他兄弟在黑暗中衣袖摩擦的窸窣声和吞咽威士忌的声音，回答说：“继续往堪萨斯走，回黎巴嫩。”

Dean摇头，他头发上没有擦干的水珠顺着弧线滴落在地板上，月光照在上面，像珍珠闪光，“你真的得考虑清楚，不要着急回去，Sammy，因为我等着在你坟墓上跳舞呢。”

这不会太久了，不会太久。Sam想着。

* * *

 

然后他们往北折回去了，在湖区出现了失踪事件。湖区和周围的城市仿佛盛产一切会吃人的怪物，Winchester兄弟在这里杀过狼人，抓过湖怪，打过狮鹫，无一不以人类为食。Sam本以为这次也是狮鹫搞的鬼，他们在森林里住了三天，结果发觉自己被某种希腊神话里的湖边怪鸟给困住了，它差点把Impala给整个拖到水底去。

Dean弄死了那只怪物后，Impala也差不多报废了，她的发动机进了泥，只要一点火就会变成一块铁疙瘩。Dean想把“那块废铁”扔下，Sam坚持要他俩推着车，又在雨水和泥里跋涉了五个小时，才回到公路上。Dean抱怨连连，Sam在心中想着你以后会感谢我的。他很想看到Dean以后想起自己居然觉得Impala令人厌烦的时候的表情，但是他什么都没说。

修车花了不少钱，修理厂只肯收现金，Sam每晚流连台球桌边，Dean不管这事儿，他坐在一边喝着酒，和姑娘们聊天，看都不看Sam一眼。在赢遍了镇上几乎所有的酒吧之后，Sam在一家愿意雇小时工的酒吧找了份零时工作。他的手上有一道深深的抓伤，切柠檬的时候那里会特别的疼。他没指望Dean能帮忙，在他不能呆在旅馆睡觉的时候，Dean爱去哪儿就去哪儿。但是Dean似乎喜欢跟着他一起，他会在酒吧的角落坐上几个小时，有时候跟人打打闹闹，有时候和姑娘们聊天，有时候他也下场赌几局桌球，但是Sam不知道那些赢回来的钱都去了哪儿。Sam每晚都提心吊胆，觉得Dean像个定时炸弹，但是他又无法开口让Dean离开。Dean依然很受欢迎，而且似乎变得更受欢迎了，周围的男人和女人全都看着他，听他讲笑话和那些充满异乡风情的故事，Sam听不清他们在聊什么，但是他喜欢那边的氛围。陌生人在酒吧里和另外的陌生人友善攀谈，没有邪恶的神秘力量虎视眈眈，他喜欢Dean看上去轻松和气的样子，不管他是不是真的很放松，至少这个酒吧让他们的生活看上去很平静温馨。

实际上，古老的印第安巫咒让Sam和地狱骑士束缚在一起，假如Sam不愿意让Dean离开，那么Dean哪儿都去不了。Sam不知道Dean会不会为此恨自己，还好早先的时候Dean已经明确表达过恨意——他还是百思不得其解为什么Dean会这么想——Sam现在已经可以接受一切了。

他用小指把刘海撩到耳后，集中注意力对付眼前的改刀柠檬片。Sam是个称职的好猎人，但是他知道自己远远称不上武器专家，也不怎么会做饭。相比之下，Dean既能用小刀狠狠折磨敌人，也能把厨刀使得风生水起。他们小时候，Dean会把胡萝卜雕刻成各种小动物的形状，哄着Sam吃掉。Sam一直假装不愿意吃胡萝卜，只为了看Dean多雕几只小兔子。他微微笑了起来，低着头料理自己手上的东西。酒吧电视上播放着晚间天气预报，老天爷似乎要他们带来一场暴雪，没准能把路都封住。如果真的遇上暴雪，他们回到黎巴嫩的时间就得继续延后。Sam内心说不上是什么滋味，他没指望着他们能在这里呆太久，想要马上回到地堡，但想到他们的命运，Sam又觉得万念俱灰。他有些欣慰也有些遗憾，现在对谁感恩和祈求都毫无用处，他已经知道有天使会听他祈祷，但是没有什么人会在乎。

一个男人回到了吧台，端着一个空杯，打断了Sam的遐思。“再来一杯？”Sam微笑着问，那个男人看了Sam一眼，点点头说：“来一杯刚才的那种特调。”

他比Sam还高，理了个光头，醉酒和穿着的厚实毛呢大衣让他看上去有点像黑社会或者放高利贷的狠角色，但是这个人的眼睛是一种巧克力软糖的颜色，非常的暖和，还带着微笑。Sam给他调了一杯鸡尾酒，他道了感谢，端起杯子一饮而尽回答道：“南方喝不到这样的酒。”

“佛罗里达？”

“不，是西岸，我从加州来到这里。Ben，电力工程师。怎么称呼你？”他敲了敲杯子示意满上。

“Sam，”Sam拿出伏尔加酒瓶，斟酌着说：“假如你得爬高去检测什么设备的话，今晚可得少喝点。”

“我已经下班了，这鬼天气就是应该让人喝个烂醉，或者在壁炉前的地毯上疯狂做爱。”他挑了挑眉毛，Sam还没来得及说话，Dean站起来，径直走到吧台前面，说：“晚上好，先生们。你得知道，我一直很乐意不打扰酒保的工作，但是——”他转向不知所以的Ben，“他是跟男朋友一起来的。”

这有点像是宣誓主权，Dean听起来很无辜，Sam分不清他那个眼神到底是拿自己取乐还是准备揍人。他掀开活板走出去，迅速把Dean拉到一边，说：“谢谢你的绅士风度，但是不要在这里揍人，这是我唯一没有在台球桌上骗过人的酒吧。”

“你需要赚钱，这没问题。我可以带你去银行金库拿点儿。花不了太长时间，也不会这么费力。”

“Dean！”

Dean安抚地举起双手，“Easy tiger，只是个玩笑。继续你的酒保过家家吧，只是来告诉你我并不是太介意把你漂亮的小屁股分一片给别人，这样的话，你两三个晚上就能收齐发动机的价钱了。但是不要是那种在酒吧随便钓凯子的秃老头好吗？”

“我没准备和他发生什么！”

“那也许你可以试着不要像个婊子一样到处调情。”Dean冷冰冰地说着。他的声音不算大，但是正好能被其他人听见。Ben站了起来，为自己和Sam辩解，Dean二话不说就给了他一拳，可怜的男人被打飞出去撞在高脚凳上。Dean抓着Sam的手臂往外走，Sam忍住了回敬他一拳的冲动，对着从后厨冲出来的老板喊着抱歉，在老板高声喊保安和拨911电话的声音里跟上Dean的脚步跑了起来。

他们在湿漉漉的街道上飞快地跑着，Sam在Dean身后两步远的距离。他跑得稍微快一点就会跟Dean撞在一起。Dean没有回头，也没有抓着Sam，像是明白Sam永远不会独自离开。他们一直跑回了汽车旅馆，Sam的胸腔仿佛在燃烧，冰冷的空气冲进他的肺泡像是带着玻璃渣。他抓着门微微弯腰平复自己的呼吸节奏，说：“你要干什么，Dean？”

“在壁炉前的地毯上疯狂做爱。”Dean甩上门，逼近Sam。Sam遥遥晃晃的退了两步，一边脱衣服一边把Dean往床上领。对于性爱他一直没有什么好抱怨的。Dean已经硬了，Sam不知道他是在跑步的时候硬起来的还是怎么样，他的下体隔着牛仔裤贴着Sam的，坚硬如铁，好在并不像铁一样冷，他们没来得及开暖气，Sam在被他扯下内裤的时候不禁打了个哆嗦，但是Dean是冰冷空气里的唯一热源，他们没有缩到被子里，就只是脱光了紧紧抱在一起，Sam在Dean推进他身体里的时候断断续续的说：“你只是有点儿嫉妒，对吗？”

Dean一只手扶着阴茎，抓着安全套的橡皮圈，一只手牢牢握在Sam的大腿上。他不紧不慢地抽插，房间里回荡着喘息和呻吟，直到Sam射了他都没等到回答。

* * *

 

Sam最终接受了这个现实：Dean不会变得更好，但是他可能变得更坏。他不再是Sam的兄弟，如果不是因为老巫师的束缚咒语，Dean会第一时间履行自己撕开Sam喉咙的誓言。

“知道以前的我是怎么看你的吗？”Dean放开Sam的头发，让他能够躺回枕头上。Sam被呛了个半死，他咳得喉咙嘶哑，差一点背过气去。

“我觉得你很纯洁，看着你的时候，你让我感觉自己非常弱小，无法控制自己，像一头野兽。我居然丧心病狂的想要操自己的亲生弟弟。”Dean盯着Sam，说。

“恭喜你。”Sam没好气地回应。他缩着腿爬起来，抱着双膝盯着Dean。Dean跪在床上，视线比Sam高一些。他也未着寸缕，慢慢缩回包皮里的阴茎仍然湿漉漉的，半垂在双腿之间，但是Dean根本没想遮挡身体，他点点头，说：“对，现在我不会这么想了。我可以把你操到脑浆都沸腾，也可以不碰你，就这么走开，永远的。我那时候爱你爱得都开始恨你了，但是现在你现在不会再对我有这么大的影响了，这对你来说是件好事吗？”

“地狱骑士不是全知全能的吗？你不知道我在不在乎这个？”Sam心中酸楚，但是他语气里的镇定仍天衣无缝。

“只有想当上帝的家伙才会讹称自己全知全能。我当然不会揽这个烂摊子，你看看每次有人想统治世界咱们就会被害得多惨？但是我可以当和上帝对峙的人，而你可以当我的国王。”Dean狡黠的一笑，又去吻他，那不是接吻，那甚至不是一个人类该给予和接受的吻，Dean用力吮吸着Sam，像是要嚼碎他一样咬他，猛烈地把自己长得过分的舌头插进Sam喉咙里，当Dean用舌尖刮擦着Sam上颚皱襞的时候，Sam感到一阵腾空的眩晕，像云霄飞车倒转飞离地心引力。

Sam在接吻的间隙严词拒绝：“我永远不会这么做。”

“因为第一次诱惑你的不是Dean Winchester。”Dean眼眸全黑，一眨不眨的盯着Sam。Sam扭头不想看他兄弟的眼睛，Dean笑着，捧住他的脸吻他，他咬破了舌头，比第一次的伤口更大更深，鲜血源源不绝的涌进Sam嘴里，原本应该是件很恶心的事情，但是Sam的大脑自动认可Dean的一切，这些有毒的血液尝起来居然是甜的。

Dean放开他，抓住Sam的膝盖分开双腿，舔Sam的后穴。他的血像麻药，一接触到Sam的黏膜，就让Sam一阵莫可名状地颤抖，他抓着床单，闷声嘶吼，刚射过一次的阴茎在肚皮上抽搐。Dean安抚地用手掌按住Sam，掌根压在龟头上，巧妙蹂躏敏感部位。他不紧不慢地玩弄了Sam快半个小时，直到他的弟弟渴求到双眼模糊，半哭着恳请Dean插入自己。Dean让Sam脊背靠着胸膛坐在自己的大腿上，Sam胡乱抓着他，用Dean圆钝的龟头顶着后穴，他毫不掩饰地发出破碎呻吟声，慢慢将Dean纳入自己身体里。这是他们俩都无法抗拒的事，禁忌反而更吸引双方。当Dean把流着血的手臂伸到他面前，并且在他耳边说着甜言蜜语的时候，Sam喉咙发干。他已经脱离血瘾好几年了，但是Dean就在这里，慈悲地照看着他，仿佛在说一切都不是他的错，即使Sam知道这都是假的。在那么多绝望的日子里他们用爱和性互相支持，用生命爱着彼此，真实的Dean永远不会鼓励Sam重拾血瘾。

但凡Sam仍有一丝清明的思绪，他就会明白自己永不可能拒绝Dean带给他的任何美好，可惜他已经身陷情欲的囹圄，在他心上作恶的毕竟是Dean。

Sam没有再抵抗，他把嘴唇印在Dean的伤口上，用舌尖舔了一点，感觉和他在接吻时尝到的恶魔血液完全不同，仿佛是Dean的一部分灵魂一直钻到他脑子里，在他的世界开满了比国庆日更绚烂的烟花。Sam无法描述，Dean的血液带着某种更强大，更摧枯拉朽的力量，骨血交融的感觉让高潮变得强烈。Sam浑身发抖，只知道Dean在他背后抚摸着自己的某部分身体，喃喃安慰着自己，但是根本听不清Dean在说什么，他已经找不到大脑和四肢的位置了，快感太强烈，他没坚持一会儿就到达了高潮，说不定还晕了过去。Dean说话的声音仿佛非常遥远，他的喉咙因为Dean的血液而刺痒滚烫。

不知道过了多久，他才回过神来，发觉自己紧紧抓着Dean的手臂向后倒去，靠在Dean身上，而Dean射在了他的身体深处，正呻吟着用空着的另一只手抚慰他的阴茎和双球。Dean每碰他一下，他的身体就因为快感而小幅度抽搐一下。他几乎整个人盖在Dean身上，汗液让他整个背部滑溜溜的。当他平静下来以后，Dean又喂了他一次，而没有在床上的时候，那些血让吻和爱抚尝起来更像是Dean仍然爱着他。

* * *

 

Dean打开门，盯着他们的房间：“你是故意定了这样一间屋子？”

Sam顺着Dean的目光看了一眼，那是一张大得离谱的圆床，显然有一个奇妙的旋转底座，它的家具都是雪白的，带着优雅的圆角和雕花，在对面墙壁和天花板上，有两张巨大的镜子，而墙纸看上去是一种浅紫和大红色的绉纱，他们走近之后才知道那只是一些极为柔软的海绵立体花纹。

Sam知道Dean在想什么，他说：“不！该死的，他们没有双人间了。你不需要休息，而我一个人睡大床房也没关系。”

Dean回头瞟了他的兄弟一眼，说：“我可以休息。”他把背包扔在床脚，边往浴室走边脱衣服：“我先洗澡，等我出来后你知道我们得干点儿什么。”

Sam在听到Dean和以往别无二致的语气时就感觉自己有点儿硬了。他应了一声，把包放在Dean的背包旁边，坐在床上。床垫松软得像云，Sam用自己的重量往下压了压，海绵承着他，布丁果冻一样把他托起来。

他们就快要到家了，Sam不知道是该加快速度，回到他想去的地方，还是应该装作对一切都没把握，继续在大陆上闲逛。他自暴自弃的想不如让一切都在这里结束，他总归要迎接自己的命运，早晚都不成问题，堪萨斯城也是个好地方。

最终他说服了自己，继续驱车往回开。Dean并未置喙，他仿佛在哪里都可以生活，他从前就是个随遇而安的人，复生并没有改变Dean身上原本无关紧要的特性，诚然，Sam想做的事在任何地方都可以做，但是假如能让一切都在开始的地方结束，在一个类似“家”的地方结束，对他们都有好处。

但是现在Sam面临的首要问题并不是如何结束，一想到Dean待会儿就要在这里对他做的事，他的牛仔裤就有点紧。Dean出来的时候什么也没穿，Sam看着他哥哥走到床边，禁不住打量Dean的身体。Dean没有任何皮外伤，他前几天在性事里被Sam咬破的地方已经恢复如初了。没有任何人类、怪物、魔鬼可以伤害Dean，Dean站在那里，什么都不干，只是看着Sam，仍然能像是穿越亘古洪荒来到Sam心上的一道闪电一样令Sam的灵魂发抖。他说Sam掌控着他，而Sam又何尝不是被Dean全盘控制。

Dean朝着他温柔地微笑了一下，这样的笑容很少在Dean脸上出现了，Sam愣愣地看着他的哥哥，直到Dean一扬手，让First Blade从包里飞到他手上。

Sam的脸色变了，这不是他预期发生的事，他强忍住向旅行袋扑过去抓枪的动作，Dean没有理由在这时候以杀了他取乐。Dean把他风云变幻的面色尽收眼底，脸上的笑容越来越讽刺，他说：“你以为我要干什么？”

“我不知道，也许是好好操我一顿。”

“可是我现在看起来想要杀了你。”

Sam张张嘴，又闭上，最终谨慎地点了点头。

“你想让我这么做。”Dean轻声说。他的眼睛又变成了纯黑色，裸体并不让他羞耻和畏缩，Sam反而觉得他是这里最强大的人，他自己虽然衣着整齐，却感觉在Dean面前一丝不挂。

“你想带着我回去，然后用你的灵魂给我打个封条。像Cain一样，他杀了Abel，所以能和血印和平共处。我只有杀了你，才能让血印安宁。”

Sam内心在悲戚地微笑，这是他想要的，但是又不是他想要的。“你介意杀我吗？”

Dean歪着头打量了他一会儿，黑膜从他的眼白周围缩回瞳孔，“当然不。你知道血印带给我的最棒的礼物是什么吗？不是杀了Abaddon，不是变得强大，Sammy，我告诉过你，是它让我终于不再是你的了。”

Sam的脑子嗡得一声。他有好多个回答想要对Dean说，最终只是点了点头，说：“是的，我知道。”

“你当然知道，你也曾有过这种感觉。成为一个独立的人，不再被你的所谓的灵魂伴侣束缚。你想要什么就有什么，你挥挥手，地狱都为你翻了个个儿。你本来能有那么多的、那么多的机会。”Dean欺身上前，用刀轻轻划开自己脖子上的一条血管。他抓着Sam的下巴把他拉到伤口上方，Sam闭着眼睛小心翼翼的用唇接住暗红色的甘酿。Dean脱掉了他的衣服，抱着他坐到了自己大腿上，在Sam小口啜饮的时候把手按在他弟弟的臀瓣上揉捏，缓慢的打开Sam。

和上一次一样，Sam在性爱和恶魔血的双重快感之下恍惚了一小会儿，他记不清楚在做爱的时候发生了什么，高潮也只是一种顺理成章，他们做了，这些当然会发生。Sam只记得自己回神之后又一次把Dean囫囵抱住，他咬Dean咬得那么用力以至于牙齿都嵌进了Dean的肉里，Dean和善得容许了他。Sam小心地把牙齿拔出来，在Dean的喉咙上舔了舔。当他温热的舌头划过潮湿皮肤的时候，Dean的胸膛震动着，被咬开的伤口仍然在往外冒血珠，Sam退开看了一会儿，手指压不住那些源源不断涌出的暗红液体，他再一次把嘴唇贴上去，用舌头接住他哥哥的血。

“你不想要了吗？”Dean的声音低沉温柔，轻轻用手安抚地理着Sam后颈的头发。

Sam发出了一声无意义的喉音，那让Dean拿不准他想要继续还是不要。他们又坐了几分钟，Sam一直跨在Dean的大腿上，床的边缘是曲线形的，Dean坐的位置对于Sam的腿来说不算宽敞，Sam扭动着调整姿势，Dean轻轻抚摸着Sam脑后的头发，半心半意地说下次做这些事的时候他们应该到床中央躺着，不然这个king-size没有一点意义。Sam闻言只是把他的哥哥抱得更紧了，既没有说好，也没有拒绝。他的唇舌压着Dean的伤口，不再往外吮吸，许久之后才终于没有再感觉到Dean皮肤下有新鲜的血液流出来。

“你不流血了。”Sam放开Dean，把眼睛压在Dean肩上。他希望Dean没有看见他的眼泪，但是液体浸湿了Dean的肩膀，他的哥哥说：“这没什么，Sammy，我很好，你很好。”

Sam哼了一声，漏出一点鼻音。他偷偷蹭干净眼泪，用鼻尖磨蹭Dean喉咙和锁骨处的小凹陷，Dean抱着Sam前后轻轻摇晃着，下体仍然插在Sam后穴里，已经有点软了，Sam感觉到Dean射进去的温热的液体正慢慢从他后面流出来。

他们谁都没说话，也没有动。Dean冰冷的左手一直在那，在Sam脖子后面玩闹地绕着Sam的发尾。Sam不愿意放开他的哥哥，他爱Dean爱得一往无前，想要一直抱着Dean，把他的哥哥留在自己怀里，也让自己留在Dean的怀里，Dean的嘴根本闭不上，他看上去比以往任何时候都要开心，他对Sam耳语，诉说他在地堡里要对Sam做的事，“你想要迅速而毫无痛苦的那种结束吗？Sammy？我不保证会有，但是在那之前我们可以有很多很多的性，很多很多，让你什么都想不起来，什么都不愿意做，只想骑着我的老二射到脱水。”

Sam在高潮中拼命点头，半张着嘴寻找Dean的嘴唇，Dean深深地吻他，在他后脑的手指紧紧箍住他，像是在名为Sam的木板上牢牢捆好的钢条。他轻声说着Sam的归属问题，Sam告诉自己，他不会是任何黑暗和邪恶能得手的东西，因为他内心早就已经全部把自己交给了Dean，Dean会保护他的小弟弟，甚至是从Dean本人手底下保护他。Sam相信这一点。

* * *

 

他们在新年的前一天到了黎巴嫩。街上到处都是彩带和新年彩灯，Sam在后座醒过来，发现Impala停在他们常用的停车点，车头上全都是彩粉，他忍不住想着Dean是不是撞死了一个新年游行队伍中的群众演员。这也不是不可能，Dean有好几个星期没弄死自己看不顺眼的人了，他饿了血印好久，说不定只是吃自助餐前的例行节食。

Sam下车，沿着小路慢慢走回地堡，Dean在房间里大声哼着歌，他整理出了一些唱片。Sam知道他是在住进地堡之后才开始收集黑胶唱片的，那些东西的音质据说会比较好，但是Dean要求的并不是音质。Sam知道他只是想要牢牢抓住一点儿除了猎魔之外的爱好罢了。他们两人一辈子都在以自己的方式和“日常”和解，但是身为Winchester，命运决定了他们绝不可能全情投入终成夙愿。

Dean慢慢走到他背后，从他的腰抚摸上来，一直摸到Sam的肩膀和喉咙。他的手指轻轻放在那，说：“在那之前我们还是可以做爱。”

Sam盯着书桌上仍然维持他走时样子的几本书，“当然，当然Dean。”

* * *

 

Sam尽力充满尊严的提上自己的裤子。他很难做到这一点，毕竟刚被自己的兄弟按在图书室的木桌上狠狠操了一顿。他的双腿仍然有点打颤，但是这很快就无关紧要了。

他找了本笔记，说：“我本来想把你带去地下室，但是记录者们说这地方的每一处都是被祝福和净化过的，所以我在这里就能准备好要的一切了。”

Dean警觉起来，他的手还放在裤子拉链上，Sam说话的时候他环顾四周，走到小客厅中央的恶魔陷阱外，停住了脚步，说：“我知道这地方有个恶魔陷阱，但是你不想把它稍微遮挡一下吗？”

Sam回答：“有什么必要？这东西关不住你。”

“当然，你——”Dean停了下来，试图再往前走一步，但是他动不了了。Sam指了指天花板，就在普通的恶魔陷阱上方稍偏的位置，画满了比普通恶魔陷阱更复杂的图案。Sam慢慢走过去，把手里的书页打开，倒扣在一边，说：“这种才能关住你，不是吗？咱们在奥尔班尼测试过了，高级恶魔陷阱，连地狱之王都能关起来。”

Dean怒吼着朝他扑过来，Sam后退了一步，清楚得看到他的兄弟眼睛里嗜血的杀欲。他以前不是没做过让Dean生气的事，但是这一次Dean真的想要杀了他。恶魔陷阱把Dean挡在了里面，他每一次碰壁都真实地撞在无形的墙壁上。

Sam拿出刻着咒语的手铐，没花多少力气就给Dean带上了，又把他牵到椅子上捆好。只在手臂上留下了几条淤痕和深深的抓伤。Dean气喘吁吁，Sam在确认过他无法逃脱之后，从口袋里掏出一只巫术袋，晃了晃：“从老巫师那拿的，能削弱你的力量。他让我关键时刻再用，我想现在就是关键时刻了。”

Dean的眼睛变成全黑的颜色，但是他已经没有多余的力气和Sam争吵了，他慢慢滑坐到地上，低低嘶吼着：“你总是喜欢让我把你当成一个聪明人，Sammy。”

“我只是在救我的哥哥。”Sam拿出一个医用小冰箱，把里面放着的血袋拿出来：“这不需要太麻烦的准备工序，只要让你相信，我愿意死在你手上。”

“你真的让我以为你准备为哥哥献身了，奥斯卡先生。”

Sam摇摇头，说：“而你总是觉得自己足够了解我，认为我是个幼稚的圣人，不是吗？问题是，我不会再这么想了，我不能在没有你的地方存在，花了差不多十年才明白。”Sam把箱子放在Dean面前，说：“放心，我知道你的血型。”

他弹掉针管里的空气，说：“现在你没办法反抗了，而我要把你变回人类。这个治疗仪式需要洁净的场地，我没法在随便的某个小教堂就把你绑在椅子上。”他瞥见Dean在摇头，接着说：“我想你不可能跟我进教堂之类的地方吧？”

“如果是为了结婚的话我也许能考虑一下。”

Sam无力得微笑了一下，Dean瞪着他，愤怒而无可奈何地挣扎：“念完这个咒语，你一样会死。而且血印不会认为是我杀了你，对我毫无影响。”

Sam念拉丁语的嗓子没有一丝颤抖，Dean低声笑了，说：“三个试练，还记得吗？你把我变回人类，你会立刻付出代价。有一些造物者就是这么抠门，他帮你一次就要立刻拿走你的灵魂，十字路口的那些家伙反而会给你十年。”

“我中途已经放弃了，这个试炼已经没有延续性了。”Sam忽略心中的不安，坚定得念着咒语。他现在没有别的方法，这是最好的机会了。他仍然没有办法面对Dean痛苦的呻吟，只能隔几小时进来看一次Dean，顺便在那时候进行治疗仪式。

每一次进来的时候，Dean都变得更加狂躁和虚弱，他的血管里正在发生神秘反应，大汗淋漓，像是被架在火上炙烤。在治疗的后半段时间里，他完全瘫软在地上，还有一点轻微的痉挛，Sam坐在他身边，不敢碰他，又特别想把他抱在怀里，全然不知道应该怎么办。他拿不准会不会成功，Dean的痛苦让Sam觉得自己可能要把他害死了，Sam不禁想着如果他真的削弱了血印的力量，Dean会不会再死一次。

但是他现在没有别的办法，只能把被祝福的人血不断注射进Dean的血管。Dean心跳的声音之大连Sam都差不多能听到，他哽咽着把手按在Dean的手背上，Dean没有搭理Sam，Sam的净化咒语已经让他万分痛苦无暇他顾了。他只是在断断续续的痛苦间歇中轻声说：“你骗了我，你要为欺骗地狱骑士付出代价。我发誓，Sammy，我会用牙齿慢慢撕开你的喉咙，让你看到自己的血是怎么在天花板上开花的。”

Dean一个字一个字地说着，甜蜜而恶毒。Sam不可能回头了，他把最后的的100CC血推到Dean的大动脉里，Dean痛苦地哀嚎着，比任何一次听起来都惨烈，那让Sam畏缩了一下，他不敢看Dean，只能背过身去把最后一条咒语念完。Dean的哀嚎可能会让整个堪萨斯都听见，Sam好几次都想停下来，因为Dean从来不是个爱撒娇的人，Sam只听过他这么痛苦地抗拒过一次，就是这次。

咒语念完之后，Dean突然完全的安静下来，Sam慢慢回头，看见他的兄弟在椅子上失去了意识。

 

* * *

 

 

在他们之间的关系还不是那么紧张的时候，Sam和Dean去过一趟拉斯维加斯。赌场里闹鬼，他俩顺便在那里大赚了一笔，拉斯维加斯有全美国最好的酒店服务和娱乐场所，他们花了不少钱，醉生梦死，还差点去教堂登记结婚。

那碰巧是他们活得最快乐的一段日子，即使当时两人都不那么觉得。Sam并不知道Dean只剩下一年时间，那时候的太阳底下没有新鲜事，他们打最普通的怪，过着再平凡不过的生活。

Sam记得Dean总是醉醺醺的，他手气最好的时候就是喝白兰地喝得最多的时候。有一天，Dean已经喝醉了，他抓着Sam夹克的下摆，把全身的重量都压在他高个子兄弟身上，说：“没有必要结婚，亲爱的，没有必要。”

Sam跟他坐在酒店外面，抚摸着他兄弟的脊背，安抚这个刚吐过的酒鬼。他盯着白色教堂尖顶上反光的十字架，说：“我可不是提议结婚的那个人。”

“小Sammy就是想跟哥哥结婚。我只是替你说出来，我知道，你是最期待两层楼的小房子，白色篱笆和共度一生的爱人的那个人，我不会笑你娘娘腔的，Sammy，可是你很有可能一辈子都不好意思说出口。哦等等，你小也许说过那么几次，关于长大后要和Dean结婚的话，大概是在你——上幼儿园的时候吧。”

Sam哭笑不得，“每个人小时候都会说胡话的！而且对于一个老是搬家交不到朋友的孩子来说世界上最稳固的爱可能是婚姻了，为什么要把儿戏当真呢？”

“不对！”Dean挣扎辩解着：“你错了，Sammy，世界上最稳固的爱不是婚姻！”

“好的好的，冷静点，伙计。”

“是我们，Sam，是Dean爱小Sammy，小Sammy也爱Dean。”

这句话Dean是大声喊出来的，他和Sam拉扯的时候也许还不小心单膝跪地了一会儿，周围的人群都在大声起哄，有个胖乎乎的带着牛仔帽的胡须汉一直高喊着“嫁给他！”。这件事差不多已经十年了，Sam直到现在还能清楚得想起来那种尴尬又甜蜜的感觉，他脸上烫得刺痒，暗暗在心中发誓永远都不忘记Dean对他的爱。

后来又发生了许多许多事，Sam记得他们人生转变的每一个细节，像世界上所有想吃后悔药的人一样，他有时候也会想，假如当初他没有选择某条路，现在他和Dean是不是还会在一起生活，而Dean需不需要付出这样的代价，他们两人会不会把自己逼到这个境地。

当然第二天Dean醒了以后就完全不记得这回事了。

 

* * *

 

按照Joshua的说法，Dean去过很多次天堂，但是他能记起来的只有一次。

事实上他能记起来有Joshua这么一号天使也已经非常不错了。他第一次试图睁开眼睛的时候完全失败了，唯一催促他继续努力的是他身边感应到的那个存在，温暖坚硬，像是热铁块上包着的棉花。他闭着眼睛，明白过来自己正靠在一具温暖的躯体上，脸颊挨着暖和又硬邦邦的肌肉，那个人穿着法兰绒的衣服，Dean喜欢那种柔软又温暖的织物在面颊上摩擦的触感，这种感觉像是他就在天堂。

他第二次尝试睁开眼睛是因为他仍然能知道那是Sam。像一座是驻扎在他心灵中的神秘火山，他观赏Sam的沉寂和激情，Sam冲动的思绪热气腾腾，让Dean从最深的深处暖起来。

Dean不常常谈论他们的关系，他也不会问Sam对他们怎么想。他的小弟弟总好像有太多的感触，总是他们之间迫不及待的要为一件事下结论的那个人。Dean不胜其烦，他搞不懂为什么一个男人可以这么多愁善感，如果Sam想要保证什么他应该直接去做，而不是花时间跟Sam打嘴仗，说他有多么不在乎Dean，会多么冷酷地让Dean自生自灭。

好吧，这真的挺让Dean失望的。但是他们现在都撑过来了，对吧？Dean第三次试着睁开眼睛，这次终于成功了。他发现自己在家里，虽然是他最不喜欢的一间屋子（审讯室，见鬼的，他才不喜欢呆在这里），还有一副恶魔镣铐把他固定在地上。但是地上铺了一个小小的棕榈床垫，Sam还在他身边，他没觉得多难受，显然手铐让Sam没法钻进他怀里，他只能紧紧挨着Dean，额头压在Dean的一边肩膀上，显得憔悴瘦弱。

Dean知道Sam爱他，这不是所罗门王的宝藏之类极难发现的事情，它整日整夜地存在那里，存在于Sam所到达、融入的每一个地方，恒远地同Dean一起。

Sam动了动，疲倦得睁开眼睛。Dean看着他，轻轻说：“Hi，Sammy。”Sam僵住了，他眼神里的欣喜焦急和一点点恐慌让Dean想吻他。

“你准备了什么吃的？我大概饿了一个月，该死的，只有酒。”Dean假装没有看到Sam的犹豫，他把手腕伸给Sam，说：“你得打开它，我还要去给咱们弄点吃的呢。”

“你好了吗？”Sam审慎得说。他依然没有爬起来，而是躺在那里，用他的小狗眼睛盯着Dean，无限贴近Dean，仿佛恨不得把自己缩成四尺的小孩子，再一次钻到Dean怀里。

“还是很想弄死你——”Sam的脸色变得很难看，Dean补充道：“我是说，在床上。”

Sam恍然大悟而皱起眉头用bitch face看着他的画面太美好了，Dean不愿去想别的。他不可能伤害Sam，他庆幸自己没这么干。

“你刚才醒了一次，死死盯着我，眼睛里的黑色褪下去了。然后又晕过去，一直睡了十四个小时。”

“所以现在是第二天了？”

“对。”Sam爬起来，活动了一下：“我猜你大概是好了，你做恶魔的时候没睡过觉。我觉得你还要再休息几天，有很多事需要观察一阵子。”

Dean回望过去，感觉此刻的心境和前几个月多有不同。但是他仍然爱着Sam，这一点也许从来都没有变过。

“我们真的应该吃了东西再说话。Sammy，告诉我你有提前叫披萨。”

“呃，抱歉？但是我没有。不知道你什么时候会醒。”Sam想了想，最终打开了Dean手上的铸铁镣铐。Dean活动着四肢，感觉和之前也没有特别不同，但是世界变得更像是他认识的世界了，而打到他血管里的那些东西让他有点疲倦，像是灵魂和人性对于他的肉体来说太沉重了。

他想到了什么，皱着眉说：“听着，我想这时候咱们真的需要开陈公布，因为我喂你喝了我的血，这不是小事。”

Sam点点头，Dean紧张起来，“Sammy，你上瘾了吗？”

“我不知道，这也是我说的需要慢慢观察的事之一。不过我觉得可能性不大，Dean，那是因为你，而不是因为恶魔血。”

Dean深深得盯着Sam，片刻，他说：“好吧，我们还有很多事要做，今天不可能完成所有。待会儿我得再去床上睡一觉，伙计，当一个不吃不睡的恶魔真的很累，还好我喝了不少酒。”

Sam看上去欲言又止，Dean盯着他，慢慢地说：“是的，你可以跟我一起到床上去，但是这次我们不会干别的，我只会抱着你拍拍，然后睡一觉，好吗？”

Sam微笑了起来，他揉了揉眼睛，说：“当然，Dean。”

 

END


End file.
